The statements herein merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art. Display panels are usually packaged and transported in specific boxes. A buffer structure with a fixed size is usually mounted in the packaging box for edges of the display panel to buffer, to prevent the display panel from directly contacting the packaging box to cause abrasion. However, the space between the display panels and the buffer structure may become larger or smaller due to the size difference of the packaging box or the packaging box with the same size used for packing display panels with different sizes. If the space between the display panel and the buffer structure is large, the display panel may shake in the packaging box during transportation, resulting in wear and tear of the display panel. If the space between the display panel and the buffer structure is small, the display panel may be subject to a large pressing force and may be damaged during transportation.